There has hitherto been provided a recording/reproducing apparatus having a flash memory for storage of speech signals on the file basis. This recording/reproducing apparatus is designed not only to store the input speech to a microphone as speech data in the flash memory but also to store data used for e.g., computer data processing. That is, the recording/reproducing apparatus not only has the speech information recording/reproducing function but also is able top record and store desired data as a recording medium.
Meanwhile, a user desirous to transfer data stored in a flash memory of a recording/reproducing apparatus has to transfer data read out from the flash memory to an external equipment, such as a data computer, using communication means, for processing, or to transfer the read-out data via an external output unit designed to output the speech. However, this data transfer to the external equipment is a cumbersome operation.
For facilitating data transfer, it may be contemplated to provide a main body unit of the recording/reproducing apparatus with a detachable flash memory and to connect the flash memory detached from the main body unit to a computer as an external equipment.
The recording/reproducing apparatus, from which has been detached the flash memory, and which thus has no flash memory as data storage means, no longer has the function as a data recording/reproducing apparatus. It is not necessarily reasonable to store required data in a removable flash memory provided on the main body unit of the apparatus.